vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Gilbert/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries |-|Season 1= |state= collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 1x01-Pilot (31).jpg 1x01-Pilot (88).jpg 1x01-Pilot (94).jpg 1x01-Pilot (56).jpg 1x01-Pilot (55).jpg 1x01-Pilot (87).jpg 1x01-Pilot (49).jpg 1x01-Pilot (51).jpg 1x01-Pilot (62).jpg 1x01-Pilot (29).jpg 1x01-Pilot (33).jpg 1x01-Pilot (59).jpg 1x01-Pilot (65).jpg 101-006~Elena-Jeremy.png 101-015-1-Jeremy~Vicki.png 101-015-Jeremy~Vicki.png 101-018-Jeremy.png School bathroom.jpg 101-021~Elena-Jeremy.png 101-Jeremy-Vicki.png 101-045-Jeremy-Vicki.png jeremy gilbert six.jpg 101-049-Jeremy~Vicki.png 101-086-Jeremy.png 101-094-Jeremy-Vicki-Tyler-Woods.png 101-096-Jeremy~Vicki.png 101-113-Elena-Jeremy-Vicki-Woods.png 101-114-Jeremy~Vicki.png 101-117-Elena-Jeremy-Vicki.png 101-119~Elena-Jeremy-Matt-Vicki-Tyler.png 101-142-Elena-Jeremy.png 101-143~Elena-Jeremy.png 101-155-Jeremy~Jenna.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 102-008-Jeremy-Vicki.png 102-009-Jeremy~Vicki.png 102-015-Jeremy~Tyler.png 102-040-Jeremy~Jenna.png 102-045-Jeremy-Vicki.png 102-047-Jeremy~Vicki.png 102-066-Jeremy~Jenna.png 102-083-Jeremy~Vicki.png 102-087-Jeremy~Vicki~Tyler.png 102-103~Elena-Jeremy~Bonnie~Caroline~Matt~Tyler.png 102-108-1-Elena-Jeremy.jpg 102-109~Elena-Jeremy.png 102-142-Jeremy~Vicki~Tyler.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 103-013-Jeremy-Vicki.png 103-014-Jeremy~Vicki.png 103-072-Jeremy.png 103-073-Jeremy-Matt.png 103-074-Jeremy~Tyler.png 103-119-Jeremy~Vicki~Tyler.png 103-122-Jeremy.png 103-151-Jeremy~Vicki.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 1x04-Family Ties (21).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (4).jpg 104-012~Elena-Jeremy~Jenna.png 104-032-Jeremy~Vicki.png 104-046-Jeremy~Tyler.png 104-055~Elena-Jeremy.png 104-057~Elena-Jeremy.png 104-059~Elena-Jeremy.png 104-072-Elena-Jeremy.png 104-073-Jeremy.png 104-146-Jeremy~Vicki.png 104-147-Jeremy-Vicki.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 105-008-Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-051~Elena-Jeremy.png 105-055-Jeremy~Vicki.png 105-092-Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-116-Jeremy-Vicki.png 105-117-Jeremy~Vicki.png 105-131-Jeremy~Logan.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 106-015~Elena-Jeremy.png 106-123-Jeremy-Vicki.png 106-124-Jeremy~Vicki.png 106-125-Jeremy-Vicki-Gilbert_House.png 106-126-Jeremy~Vicki.png 106-131-Jeremy-Matt.png 106-132-Jeremy-Matt~Vicki.png 106-135-Jeremy~Matt~Vicki.png 106-136-Jeremy-Matt-Vicki.png 106-138-Jeremy~Matt~Vicki.png 106-151-Jeremy~Vicki.png 106-152-Jeremy-Vicki.png 106-154-Elena-Stefan-Jeremy.png 106-157~Elena-Jeremy.png 106-159-Elena~Damon-Jeremy.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 1x07-Haunted (11).jpg 1x07-Haunted (17).jpg 1x07-Haunted (42).jpg 1x07-Haunted (33).jpg 1x07-Haunted (24).jpg 1x07-Haunted (25).jpg 107-008~Elena-Jeremy.png 107-065~Elena-Jeremy.png 107-067~Elena-Jeremy.png 107-069~Elena-Jeremy.png 107-071-Jeremy~Vicki.png 107-081-Elena-Jeremy-Matt.png 107-084-Jeremy.png 107-100-Jeremy.png 107-101-Jeremy-Vicki.png 107-109-Jeremy-Vicki.png 107-110-Jeremy-Vicki.png 107-111-Jeremy-Vicki.png 107-112-Jeremy~Vicki.png 107-115-Jeremy~Vicki.png 107-122-Jeremy~Vicki.png 107-124-Stefan-Jeremy.png 107-125~Elena-Stefan-Jeremy.png 107-146-Jeremy.png 107-148~Elena-Jeremy.png 107-149~Elena-Jeremy.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 108-015-Jeremy.png 108-016-Elena-Jeremy-Jenna.png 108-033~Elena-Jeremy~Jenna.png 108-035~Elena-Jeremy.png 108-Jeremy.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |-|Season Two= Jeremywake.jpg Jeremywake2.jpg Elena and jeremy 1 the return 1.png Mas013.jpg Mas015.jpg Mas016.jpg Mas017.jpg Mas020.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas029.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina10.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h29m35s246.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m58s158.png jer bon elena.jpg vlcsnap-00027.jpg vlcsnap-00029.jpg vlcsnap-00032.jpg Bon and jer.jpg Vampire Diaries Cronicas Vampiricas.jpg Vd7bts5.jpg Jeremy-Gilbert-3-jeremy-gilbert-17898283-500-281.jpg Kiss-Kiss-Kiss-jeremy-and-bonnie-19203085-484-338.jpg Sunrises008.jpg Sunrises007.jpg Sunrises006.jpg Sunrises005.jpg Sunrises004.jpg Sunrises003.jpg Sunrises002.jpg Sunrises010.jpg jer.jpg|sheriff forbes shot Jeremy!!! File:2x22lololololDRAMATIC.jpg imagesCA4FH4CT.jpg imagesCA5P9SSK.jpg imagesCA064FJ1.jpg imagesCA385MOQ.jpg imagesCABJAU4C.jpg imagesCAK03ETH.jpg imagesCAOUVAYP.jpg imagesCAV1ENAR.jpg|Jeremy has seen Vicki and Anna return... imagesCJ46159.jpg |-|Season Three= 301VampireDiaries0162.jpg 301VampireDiaries0374.jpg 301VampireDiaries0382.jpg 301VampireDiaries0402.jpg 301VampireDiaries0407.jpg 301VampireDiaries0422.jpg 301VampireDiaries0970.jpg 301VampireDiaries0980.jpg 301VampireDiaries1580.jpg Th6.jpg Th4.jpg Th2.jpg 302VampireDiaries0267.jpg 302VampireDiaries0268.jpg 302VampireDiaries0298.jpg 302VampireDiaries0299.jpg 302VampireDiaries0988.jpg 302VampireDiaries0997.jpg 302VampireDiaries1005.jpg 302VampireDiaries1012.jpg 302VampireDiaries1013.jpg 302VampireDiaries1027.jpg 302VampireDiaries1028.jpg 302VampireDiaries1400.jpg 302VampireDiaries1409.jpg 302VampireDiaries1411.jpg 302VampireDiaries1429.jpg 304VampireDiaries0263.jpg 304VampireDiaries0264.jpg 304VampireDiaries1342.jpg 306VampireDiaries0246.jpg 307VampireDiaries0202.jpg 310VampireDiaries0447.jpg 310VampireDiaries0453.jpg 310VampireDiaries0454.jpg 310VampireDiaries0458.jpg 310VampireDiaries0459.jpg 310VampireDiaries0462.jpg 310VampireDiaries0519.jpg 310VampireDiaries0525.jpg 310VampireDiaries0532.jpg 310VampireDiaries0570.jpg 310VampireDiaries0572.jpg 310VampireDiaries0652.jpg 310VampireDiaries0654.jpg 310VampireDiaries0657.jpg 310VampireDiaries0662.jpg 310VampireDiaries0698.jpg 310VampireDiaries0702.jpg 310VampireDiaries0704.jpg 310VampireDiaries0728.jpg 310VampireDiaries0730.jpg 310VampireDiaries1359.jpg 310VampireDiaries1360.jpg 310VampireDiaries1361.jpg Dree.png 005~0.jpeg Jeremy's first real encounter with ghost Anna.png OM3 (7).jpg The Vampire Diaries S03E05 HDTV XviD-P0W4 0997.jpg OM3 (6).jpg Heart of Darkness10.jpg Heart of Darkness9.jpg Heart of Darkness6.jpg Heart of Darkness5.jpg Heart of Darkness4.jpg Heart of Darkness2.jpg Heart of Darkness1.jpg 319VampireDiaries0258.jpg 319VampireDiaries0265.jpg 319VampireDiaries0279.jpg 319VampireDiaries0303.jpg 319VampireDiaries0331.jpg 319VampireDiaries0380.jpg 319VampireDiaries0493.jpg 319VampireDiaries0630.jpg 319VampireDiaries0944.jpg 319VampireDiaries1323.jpg TVD323.jpg TVD561.jpg TVD727.jpg TVD725.jpg TVD717.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD699.jpg images.64516CJ.jpg imagesCHG55656.jpg images5612CF.jpg images462515.jpg images512664ghj.jpg imagesCA0HCJ7O.jpg imagesCA3CNGNB.jpg imagesCAD3NZEF.jpg imagesCAF3RAKQ.jpg imagesCAIZLOBS.jpg imagesCAMB8EJR.jpg imagesCARB19KQ.jpg imagesGH5566.jpg imagesfghdhdh55666.jpg imagesCAZNHDEG.jpg imagesCAZA3Z0Z.jpg imagesCATMO5TL.jpg imagesCAPFOQ3A.jpg tumblr_m8x1uaYVAG1rbrizgo1_500.jpg |-|Season Four= Jeremy Gilbert.jpg|"SANGUIS EST FATUM" - blood is destiny 4.01-01.jpg GrowingPains.jpg GrowingPains1.jpg GrowingPains3.jpg Memorial5.jpg Connor4x03.jpg S4ep1p3.png S4ep1p2.png 4x06-9.jpg 4x06-3.jpg 4x06-12.jpg TVD 407x04.jpg TVD 407x03.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h59m03s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h50m09s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h50m05s38.png 405 - 0010.jpg|Jeremy works at the Grill 405 - 0084.jpg|Jeremy and Connor at the Grill 405 - 0091.jpg|Jeremy is temporarily inconvenienced 405 - 0097.jpg|Elena heals Jeremy 405 - 0099.jpg|Jeremy; You don't have to hide from me. 405 - 0022.jpg 405 - 0099.jpg 4x09-02.jpg tumblr_mebhhp6MzP1qdx2n1o3_1280.png tumblr_mebhhp6MzP1qdx2n1o2_1280.png tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo1_250.jpg tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo2_1280.jpg tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo3_1280.jpg tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo4_1280.jpg tumblr_med1icsjij1rdbtfvo5_1280.jpg Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo10 1280.png Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo9 1280.png Jeremy 4x04 (1).JPG Jeremy 4x04 (2).JPG Klaus Jeremy 4x04.JPG h114a-d13-vam1-10-03.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-07.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-10.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-16.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-17.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-20.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-24.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-27.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-28.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-30.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-38.jpg tvd 4x10-4.jpg tvd 4x10-5.jpg tvd 4x10-6.jpg tvd 4x10-12.jpg tumblr_mdofifCE2d1rhv3jco6_400.png Jelena hug.jpg Tvd-jelena-409-9.jpg 409 - 035.jpg 409 - 033.jpg 409 - 032.jpg 409 - 028.jpg 409 - 026.jpg 409 - 024.jpg 409 - 054.jpg 409 - 051.jpg 409 - 050.jpg 409 - 073.jpg 409 - 141.jpg 409 - 139.jpg 409 - 214.jpg 409 - 194.jpg SteveMcQueen s4.jpg TVD 410A 0050b.jpg-c775b0ee-t3.jpg TVD 410A 0034b.jpg-07c45f12-t3.jpg 4x11-03.jpg 4x11-02.jpg 4x11-01.jpg VD410HD 0373.jpg VD410HD 0369.jpg VD410HD 0367.jpg VD410HD 0366.jpg VD410HD 0362.jpg VD410HD 0344.jpg VD410HD 0315.jpg VD410HD 0287.jpg VD410HD 0413.jpg VD410HD 0410.jpg VD410HD 0387.jpg VD410HD 0381.jpg VD410HD 0767.jpg VD410HD 0763.jpg VD410HD 0769.jpg VD410HD 0770.jpg VD410HD 0774.jpg VD410HD 0775.jpg VD410HD 0780.jpg VD410HD 0795.jpg VD410HD 0809.jpg VD410HD 0878.jpg VD410HD 0879.jpg Jeremy Map.png|Before the Hunters mark appears After Jeremy's Death.png|4x14 Silas chokes jeremy.png Stand By Me (9).png Stand By Me (8).png Stand By Me (7).png Jeremyfinal.jpg 738415172.jpg Jeremy-S04E02Memorial.png 414 002331.jpg 414 002336.jpg Picture12.jpg JerS04X22 (1).png JerS04X22 (2).png JerS04X22 (3).png JerS04X22 (4).png JerS04X22 (5).png JerS04X22 (6).png JerS04X22 (7).png JerS04X22 (8).png JerS04X22 (9).png JerS04X22 (10).png JerS04X22 (11).png JerS04X22 (1).png Jeremy4x23gilbert.jpg Ghostjeremy4x32.jpg Bonnieandjeremyx4323.jpg Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (1).jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e23.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 33.42 -2014.05.23 17.03.51-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 13.44 -2014.05.31 20.20.21-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 13.41 -2014.05.31 20.20.13-.jpg |-|Season Five= 1 tvd1 640.jpg 10 tvd10 640.jpg 9 tvd9 640.jpg 2 tvd2 640.jpg Jeremys5.jpg Jerpromo.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg Jeremy 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Damon healing Jeremy TVD 5x01.png|Damon healing Jeremy after the crash Jeremy 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Jeremy 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg Jeremy 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Jeremy 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Jeremy 5 TVD 5x02.jpg Silas impales Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy gets impaled Jeremy 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Jeremy 7 TVD 5x02.jpg Jeremydamon5x06.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 2 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 4 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 5 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 6 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 8 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 9 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 10 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 11 TVD 5x04.jpg Bonnie-and-jeremy-at-her-funeral.jpg Bonnie's funeral.jpg Jeremy 12 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy 13 TVD 5x04.jpg Jeremy TVD 5x05.jpg Jeremy 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Beremy TVD 5x05.jpg|Beremy Jeremy TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Jeremy 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Mfg100.jpg Mfg2100.jpg Bonniejeremy100.jpg Mfg3100.jpg TVD 1524.jpg TVD 1517.jpg Bonnie asking jeremy to the Bitter Ball.jpg Enzo and Jeremy.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg Gg15bonniejeremy.jpg Gg14bonniejeremy.jpg Gg13bonniejeremy.jpg Rescue02.jpg Tumblr inline n22co3h17g1rchhsy.jpg Wyws14jeremy.jpg Wyws14jeremy.jpg Wyws23mattjeremy.jpg Wyws21mattjeremydamon.jpg Wyws20jeremy.jpg Wyws17jeremy.jpg Wyws15damonjeremy.jpg Resident8.jpg 489465.jpg 9+6845.jpg Bonnie and Jeremy in their Romantic Cave full of Romantic Travellers.png 645645.jpg 56413.jpg Kjhkg.jpg 218jk.jpg Screenshot 72.jpg Screenshot 71.jpg Gfrry.jpg Fdg.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.56 -2014.05.17 16.11.22-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.59 -2014.05.17 16.09.27-.jpg Jer-Ty-Ele-Rick-Stef-Care_5x22.png Hunter1.png |-|Season Six= VD6 Jeremy.jpg 601-19-MattJeremy.png 601-49-Jeremy.png 601-109-Jeremy.png Yellow Ledbetter (8).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (22).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (24).jpg Normal tvd602 1104.jpg Normal tvd602 1114.jpg TVD 1555.jpg TVD 1704.jpg TVD 1713.jpg TVD 1740.jpg TVD 1767.jpg 603-018~Sarah-Jeremy.jpg 603-020-Jeremy.jpg 603-059~Elena-Jeremy.jpg 603-093-Jeremy-Caroline.jpg 603-118-Jeremy~Halter Girl.jpg 603-120~Elena-Jeremy.jpg 603-122-Elena-Caroline-Jeremy.jpg 603-134-Jeremy.jpg 6X04-16-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-18-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-19-AlaricJeremyJo.jpg 6X04-78-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-80-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-81-Alaric.jpg 6X04-82-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X04-114-Jeremy.jpg 6X06-12-SarahJeremy.jpg 6X06-13-Jeremy.jpg 6X06-15-Jeremy.jpg 6X06-54-Jeremy.jpg 6X06-56-DamonJeremy.jpg 6X06-101-Jeremy.jpg 6X06-102-MattJeremy.jpg 6X09-7-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-8-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X09-9-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-99-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-101-Jeremy.jpg 6X09-102-JeremyMatt.jpg 6X10-33-MattJeremy.jpg 6X10-34-Jeremy.jpg 6X10-70-Jeremy.jpg 6X10-75-JeremyEnzoMatt.jpg 6X10-131-Jeremy.jpg 6X10-132-BonnieJeremy.jpg 6X11-6-Jeremy.jpg 6X11-53-Jeremy.jpg 6X11-94-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-6-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-8-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-45-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-51-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-69-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-74-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-85-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-99-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-112-BonnieJeremy.jpg 6X13-114-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-115-BonnieJeremy.jpg 6X13-118-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X13-119-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-122-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-124-Jeremy.jpg 6X13-125-JeremyElena.jpg 6X13-136-Jeremy.jpg 6X14-11-Jeremy.jpg 6X14-14-ElenaDamonJeremy.jpg 6X14-15-DamonJeremy.jpg 6X14-21-Jeremy.jpg 6X14-23-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-25-Jeremy.jpg 6X14-36-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-37-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-45-Jeremy.jpg 6X14-71-JeremyElena.jpg 6X14-72-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-76-Jeremy.jpg 6X14-79-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-80-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-96-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X14-97-Jeremy.jpg 6X14-99-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X14-100-AlaricJeremy.jpg 6X22-106-ElenaJeremy.png 6X22-107-ElenaJeremy.png 6X22-108-Jeremy.png 6X22-109-ElenaJeremy.png |-|Season Eight= 816-174-Jeremy.png Legacies LGC103-104-Jeremy.png LGC103-112~Landon-Rafael-Jeremy.png LGC103-113-Rafael-Jeremy-Landon.png LGC103-114~Landon-Rafael-Jeremy.png LGC103-133~Hope-Alaric-Jeremy-Landon-Rafael.png See also Category:Image Galleries Category:Images of Jeremy Gilbert